A friendship or something more
by disneyqueen
Summary: Takes place after the end. Allyson goes to Danny's room, only to find that he's leaving. Will they be able to tell each other how they feel? Or will they simply have to believe in each other without saying a word?


**Hope you enjoy this one short. I just had the idea so I'm writing it done. the charators and magic mansion belong to disney. they are NOT MINE. hope you enjoy. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allyson knocked on Danny's door. It had been about an two hours after the final and she was getting worried. Right after the whole Max deal, he had left and now to his room and hadn't came out.

"Danny, it's me Allyson… can I came in," she called though the door. She waited a few seconds, before she heard the door unlock. Slowly she opened it and looked inside.

Danny was packing up and hadn't looked up when she came into the room. Clearing her throat loudly she got his attention.

"Hey," he said simply and went back to packing. Allyson stared at him and could still see a little flicker of fear in his eyes. Staying where she was she softly asked, "You alright?"

At that he looked up her and met her gaze. "I'm fine Allyson…why?" he asked placing a pile of cloths in his suitcase.

She walked up to him and took his hands in hers saying, "I know how it feels Danny, but you're alright and safe now."

"Yea, thanks to you and you know what it's like to be a freak," Danny said removing his hands from her grasp. She sighed and then her eyes fell on the suitcase.

"You getting ready to leave?" she asked. He didn't say anything, but shrugged his shoulders and went back to packing.

Sitting down on the bed she said, "Well, your parents will be happy you're home…do they even know what happened, I mean for real?"

Turning back to her he said, "I don't think anyone else besides the three of us know what really was going on."

Allyson nodded, but a chill went down her spine at the thought of Max.

"So, you're parents are waiting down stairs," she said turning the topic away slightly from the final.

"I know, but I'm not going with them," he said snapping his suitcase closed. Turning around to face him she asked, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not going with my parents, it'll only put them in danger…I don't know, but I have this feeling that Max is still out there."

"So, what does that mean?" Allyson said. He didn't say anything for a few moments, just starred off into space almost forgetting she was there. He walked over his window and gazed out for a few seconds, before turning back to look at her.

"I mean…well you saw him, he's really powerful," he said looking down at the floor.

"Yea, but so are you Danny…I mean you were able to get the ring on his finger, which by the way great aim from being up in the air like that," she said trying to lighten the mood as she stood up from the bed.

Danny looked up at her unfazed by her attempt at hummer. Seeing this she stopped and looked down at the floor. After a few moments of silence she spoke, "So, where are you going to go?"

Danny looked at her, but didn't met her eyes as he replied, "It's for the best if you don't know…" His voice trailed off as he looked at her.

She nodded, but she couldn't keep tears away as she stared at him. He walked up her and took her hands in his and brought her chin up until they were at eye level.

"Thank you, Allyson Miller, thank you for everything…you're the first person to really except me for all of me…besides my parents, and I'll never forget that, ever."

"Danny, don't talk like that…we'll see each again won't we?" she asked unable to hide the sadness in her voice, but able to surprise the tears she held. Danny looked down at her saying truthfully, "I don't know Ally-Allyson."

At this Allyson's tears began to fall. Danny sighed and whipped them away with his index finger. Allyson sucked up and held the rest away, but the fact that he was going tugged at her heart strings. Danny sighed unsure of what to do.

After a few moments he spoke again, his voice quiet and gentle, "I have to go Allyson, but I'll try to contact you as soon as possible, but I have to go."

Allyson nodded, brought him into a light hug. Danny was a little taken aback, but returned the hug just the same. Finally releasing her he said, "I want you to know, that meting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me Allyson."

"And you, me," she replied looking in his eyes. Danny looked down at her saying, "Don't forget me ok."

She smiled up at him saying softly, "No chance Danny and don't you forget about me."

"That would be impossible," he said looking down at her.

"You, of anyone should know that nothing is impossible," she said.

"True, but our friendship could never break I'm certain of it," Danny said softly placing a few strands of her hair behind her ear and slowly letting go.

She clung to his hand to her face as tears rolled down her face. "Allyson, I have to go," he said pulling away. He gazed at her and then brought her into a kiss, so full of tenderness and feeling that she lost herself n the moment

Yet it only lasted a few seconds before she couldn't feel his lips against her own.

She opened her eyes, but didn't see Danny anywhere. She touched her finger tips to her lips and remembered the kiss. She looked around the room a small sad smile on her face. She knew that Danny would be safe and that he would return as soon as possible, because she believed in magic.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed this short story, please review, Please and thanks**


End file.
